Church of Lehi
The Church of Lehi has been a major political faction since the shattering. It has been a beacon of hope for the lost and weary for centuries. It is also responsible for the protection of the capital and the King himself. Goals The Church’s goal is to spread the word of the Maker, whilst also enforcing many of the “Divine Laws” (laws set by the Church not the King). Structure The Church There are two halves to the Church; the Left Hand and the Right Hand. The Left Hand consists of all the priests and the clergymen of the church. These are dedicated to writing down the Word of the Maker. They are also responsible for delivering sermons and testimonies at the churches dotted around Lehi. The Church is normally headed by a council from the Left Hand, with consultation from the Right on appropriate matters. The Right Hand consists of the Order of Paladins, The Brothers of Stone, the Orders of Clerics and any and all militaristic or weaponised persons of the faith. These are ranked as so: The High Cleric and Lord Dominus are titles that are equal in rank, yet separate, due to the separate orders. The Brotherhood of Ephesus is superior in its higher ranks. The Order of Clerics These are generally paired with paladins and serve much the same purpose. They are usually more oriented around turning people to the Maker, rather than smiting them as the Paladins often would. They take their candidates from the extra military or from the Left Hand; a priest is free to become a cleric to further spread the Word. # High Cleric- This role is close to a left hand high priest(which isn't that high) and is therefore one of the highest ranks and treated with the utmost respect. There can exist multiple High Clerics, typically one for each domain. # Domain Dynamis- A step up from the Dynamis, the Domain Dynamis is the head of a specific domain of clerics. Such as Domain Dynamis of Trickery. These exist per monastery and per church, so there are many Domain Dynamis around Lehi. # Dynamis- The leader of a team of clerics, or a cleric that has been promoted due to extraordinary circumstances. Bestowed by the High Clerics themselves. # Exemplar- An exemplary Cleric, bestowed with this title by a Head Priest of the Domain or the Domain Dynamis. Exemplar of the Forge for example is bestowed upon a cleric of the Forge. # Cleric- The standard title for the lowest rank of the Order of Clerics. Regardless of rank, all still possess this as a title, and a cleric may refer to any other member of the order simply as “Cleric” though it is unusual to do this to ranks above your own. The Order of the Paladins: The Paladins are a very reputable group. They take their candidates from any of the other military employed by the church and train them to the elevated level of “Paladin” only when their skills and faith are good enough. # Lord Dominus- Head of the Order of Paladins. The opinion of which is highly sort after by the Left hand, though it is equal in rank to the High Cleric, it is often more revered as there can only be one # Disciple- A particularly successful paladin that has kept their oath through dangerous and trying times. This is a title, rather than a rank and is similar to Exemplar. For example a Paladin who has taken the Oath of the Ancients can become a Disciple of the Ancients. # Paladin- The “lowest” rank of this renowned order. This is not respective of what this rank actually entails.